


Mamá

by kayethespade



Series: The Adventures of Alicia Shepard [15]
Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M, Heavy Themes, nothing morbid but just heavy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-24
Updated: 2016-12-24
Packaged: 2018-09-11 17:52:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9000670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayethespade/pseuds/kayethespade
Summary: A young Alicia Shepard wants to go into the Alliance Navy when she turns 18, and she must reconcile with her found family.





	

Alicia brought the signed receipt to Señora Maria Sanchez with a small smile. She’d delivered the cargo to the family across town in record time. Only a half hour there and back. Just in time for dinner. 

“Thank you, hija. Help yourself,” the matronly woman encouraged. 

The young girl sat down at the table with Señora Sanchez’s other three “children”. This had become a normal routine. Run errands from seven to noon and one to seven. Come home for meals. Talk about the day with the other children. This felt like home, but Alicia knew that she couldn’t stay here. There had to be something better than smuggling food and medicine to refugees. There had to be more than side jobs for the Tenth Street Reds. 

“So! How is the military application going?” Señora Sanchez asked. 

“It should be ready for next Tuesday. I don’t want to leave you, but I can’t live on the streets all of my life,” Alicia answered. 

“I’m happy for you, hija. I hope that you come back alive someday when you have the training you need,” she sighed. 

“I’ll come back for all of you. I promise.” 

“I want you to have something. It’s in case you go career like my husband did,” Maria began. She took a locket with an angel on it from around her neck and passed it to Alicia. “Keep it with your dog tags. Please.” 

“I will, but I plan on coming back, Señora,” Alicia giggled. 

~~~~~~~   
Shepard stood at the door of the small house. It was somehow still standing after all these years and all those bombs. She ran her fingers along the grooves of the locket to steady herself. With a deep breath, Shepard knocked on the door. 

There was a pause before a small, wispy voice called, “Come in!” 

Shepard timidly walked through the door. In a wheelchair sat Señora Sanchez. She was frailer than she had been when she last saw her, on her birthday. Still, her shoulders were broad and proud.

“Hija. I never dreamed that I’d see you again,” Maria rasped. 

“Mamá, I’m so sorry that I never came back,” Shepard answered, getting on her knees and holding the old woman’s hand. 

“I’ve heard about all that you’ve accomplished, Alicia. Saved a galaxy and still found the time to get two husbands,” Señora Sanchez laughed before devolving into coughs. The woman pat the admiral’s shoulder with a gentle smile. 

“I get that a lot, mamá.” They laughed together for a moment, enjoying each others company. 

“You’ve met your mother?” Maria asked. 

“I have, but you are still my mother, Señora,” Shepard replied. Señora Sanchez placed her hand on Shepard’s cheek. She wiped away tears that slipped out of the commander’s eyes. 

“It is so good to see you again, hija. I hope that you will stay for dinner,” the old woman pleaded. 

“Absolutely, mamá. I would like you to meet Garrus and Thane,” Shepard introduced as the pair entered sheepishly. They came to Señora Sanchez, and she grasped their hands. 

“Thank you for caring for mí hija,” Maria said. 

“It’s been a pleasure to know her, ma’am,” Thane assured. 

“I’d hope so since I raised her.” 

Garrus laughed outright. “I see where you get your spirit from, Shepard.” 

“I’m afraid I am not very practiced in dextro food, but I try to keep the refigerador stocked for when soldiers come by. Please, help yourself,” Maria suggested. 

“It would be an honor to cook with you, señora,” Garrus answered. 

“Y tú, Garrus Vakarian.” 

The four cooked together, moving in sync instantly. The tex-mex that Shepard grew up with came back to life. She wanted to cry at the coinciding memories. Thane placed a hand on her shoulder to bring her back to the present. Shepard smiled and sat with her family.


End file.
